


Who said being a grandparent was easy...?

by Shoantell



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Babysitting, Children, Cute Kids, Family Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: Who said babysitting a two year old grandson was easy ?... No one!" No one warned Shawn and mark that babysitting their 3 year old  grandson was going to be the best weekend of their lives... Not!..
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Shawn Michaels/The Undertaker
Comments: 26
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finn and Seth deserve a break since the birth of their two year old son Harry Seth thought it would be a good idea to take Finn out and just relax.. his husband deserves a break after giving birth and taking care of Harry everyday Finn needs all the break in the world.... 
> 
> So Shawn volunteers to babysit so his could spend time with his grandson.

So his bunny is there he can't sleep without it and he likes to wake up in the morning and cry for one of us " said Finn.

Shawn smiled ..," Finn I raised Seth" he said.

I know it's just Harry likes to cry out of the blue especially when he misses Seth" he explained.

And he likes bedtime stories read twice" said Shawn.

I'm sorry Shawn it's just that he never been away from us for ever since he was born". Said Finn.

Finn you nothing to worry about we got this " said Shawn with a smile.

Finn sighed" okay !" Thank you for doing this Shawn" he said taking his phone and kissing Harry.

Be good for your grandparents okay" instructed Finn and Harry nodded" .

He pouted and tears began to fall and finn wanted to wipe them and hugg his son close, but Seth stopped it before it could happen by grabbing Finn's hand and dragging him away from his son.

Bye dad's see you in a week " he said pulling Finn outside.

As soon as they got out side Finn sighed " baby are you sure his going to be okay?" He asked his husband who grabbed his hand .

" Baby relax his going to be fine" he said kissing him.

Finn smiled" maybe " 

Not maybe I know my dad's got this " he said.

Finn chuckled" your right he raised you" .

So now lets go to the Bahamas and relax and come back pregnant, okay"! Said seth making Finn laugh.

They got in the car and drove to the airport where Seth's dad's jet is waiting for them.

Back in the house...

Harry was weeping and Shawn was busy comforting him when he burst out crying.

Ohh! Honey it's grandpa Shawn we always face time." Shawn tried but the child continued crying.

Shawn sighed and looked for his bunny." It's okay honey your bunny is here" said Shawn praying that it works.

Harry grabbed the bunny and continued crying.

It was almost thirty minutes later when mark walked in and his grandson couldn't recognise him at first, mark and Shawn shared a look and mark went upstairs to get ready for dinner.

He came downstairs after an hour later to find Shawn making dinner and his grandson sitting on the couch looking at him.

Mark Smiled" hello!" You must be my grandson?" Asked mark.

The boy just stared at him without saying a word.

I'm the undertaker " said mark.

The boys eyes grew wide" and smiled .

Yes! I'm the dead man thee! Deadman" said mark, and Harry smiled and moved closer to the couch and climbed on the undertaker's lab.

Grandpa!" Said the boy looking at mark.

Shawn smiled atleast he was not crying or starring all thanks to the undertaker.


	2. Chapter 2

Shawn woke up to a banging sound in the kitchen and woke mark.." mark! Mark!" He called.." mmm!" Mumbled mark.

There is someone is the house" go check it out " said Shawn pushing mark to get of the bed.

They walked down the stairs with Shawn following with a baseball bat behind his husband, they froze as soon as they walked into the kitchen and saw Harry standing on top of a chair Infront of the kitchen counter with spilled milk and chips all over the counter and floor trying to put peanut butter and jelly on the bread.

Shawn gasped ohh!" My goodness what happened here?" He asked.

Harry jumped and smiled when he noticed them " good morning grandpas I made breakfast" he said jumping on the stool " I'm going to get ready for breakfast leave some for me okay" he jumped down with Shawn's help.

You better follow him mark" suggested Shawn.

Fine!" But answer me this how long is he staying again?" asked mark.

A week- end" mumbled Shawn.

I'm sorry I didn't hear that care to repeat " said mark.

A week mark his staying a week ".

WHAT!" exclaimed mark " but you said a weekend?" Asked mark.

I know that's what Seth said on the phone but when they dropped him off they said a week" said Shawn apologetically.

Mark just shook his head and left to check on his grandson.

Shawn beast busy cleaning up the mess when he his name being called... Shawn!" Shawn!" ... He sighed what could it be now?" He asked no one.

Ohh! My god !" So much foam!" Exclaimed Shawn.

I'm sorry grandpa it fell in the water " he said... Is that water dripping from the bathtub?" Asked Shawn.

Harry popped his eyes out and he reminded Shawn of Seth when his about to cry....Shawn sighed " it's okay baby it's not your fault" he said grabbing Harry who made grabby hands.

Mark stared at Shawn with disbelief " please clean up mark" said Shawn making the Deadman sigh.

Why do I have to clean up?" Asked mark with a growl.

Because his a little upset and I want to calm him down" said Shawn.

The heartbreak kid arrived downstairs and put Harry on the couch and put on pj masks he kissed the boys forehead and went back to cleaning the kitchen.

Harry grabbed the remote and turned the volume up making Shawn jump.

HARRY!" HARRY! TURN THE VOLUME OFF" Screamed Shawn but it fell on deaf ears because his little grandson was singing and dancing.

Mark walked into the kitchen and sat down while looking at Harry dancing to P J M on repeat.

This is going to be a long week of headache" said mark looking at Shawn who smiled and mumbled sorry.

Grandpa look!" Exclaimed Harry from up the couch mark rushed to him but Harry already jumped on the other couch.

" You saw grandpa I can do like my dads " he said.

Harry!" Said mark scarring the boy .... His lips quivered and tears began to fall from his eyes.

But... But!.. " no buts!" Harry you could have hurt yourself" said mark wiping the boys face and Harry snuggled closer to his grandfather's chest and continued crying until he fell asleep.

..................

Are you sure his asleep ?" Asked Shawn.

Mark smiled " I put him down and we have the baby monitor" .

It's a good thing I didn't throw away Seth's baby stuff " said Shawn raising his eyebrows.

Mark laughed " you kept them because you wanted another child" said mark.

But we couldn't and I don't regret not having another child " Shawn said kissing mark.

But it's okay we have a grandson" said mark.

Maybe we might have another one by the end of this year" said Shawn hopefully.

What makes you say that?" Asked mark looking at his husband.

What do you think their doing in a resort for the whole week ?" ... Enjoying the view?"... Asked Shawn with a chuckle.

Mark laughed " only you would think about sex with a child in the house" said mark , making Shawn laugh hard.

The couple kissed and we're disturbed by the sound on the baby monitor coming from Seth's old bedroom.

Harry whimpered" daddy!" Daddy!" .

Shawn got up " and the work begins" he said getting up going upstairs to check on his grandson. Hopefully it was just a bad dream not him wanting his papa.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sat on the lounge floor with a bowl of combined colours he took his little hands ducked them in paintand put on Shawn's white wall.

The next thing the entire lounge is painted with little fingers, Shawn gasped as soon as he walked " he smiled and approached the little boy like his a wounded animal.

" Sweetie what you doing?" He asked.

Grandpa look I made our finger family" he said .

That's my two grandpa's and my dads and I'm the pinky finger see " he said pointing at the wall.

Shawn smiled sweetie it's beautiful I'm sure grandpa mark is gonna love it" said Shawn making the boy giggle... " Now let's go get you cleaned up and ready for lunch " he said.. " okay grandpa " Shawn took him to the bathroom and cleaned him up a few minutes later they came back Shawn put a mayo sandwich.

Mark stood in the lounge as soon as he stepped in to the house Shawn heard the door open and went to his husband.. Hy! Baby" he said kissing mark.

What happened?" .

That's our family like a family tree but with fingers " explained Shawn.

Mark was about to speak when when little body crashed into him " grandpa!" Screamed the little boy.

His grandfather lifted him up and hugging him close its beautiful buddy I love it" said mark.

Now only my dads are left to see it" said Harry.

Mark put him down so he could go finish eating and turned to his husband make sure Seth pays for my wall" he said and walked away Shawn rolled his eyes.

Grand pa !" Can we call my dads" said Harry.

You miss them honey?" He asked.

Mmm!" He nodded Shawn grabbed his iPad and dailed Seth it rang three times until Finn's face appeared on screen . Daddy!" The little boy screamed.

Hey! My prince " said Finn. 

Daddy I painted a family of us on the wall" Harry said with excitement.

Really !" You an grandpa Shawn should send us a picture" .

We will daddy where's papa?" He asked.

He's in the shower love tell me about time with your grandparents."

It is so much fun and grandpa undertaker is so cool and grandpa Shawn says we going to NXT so I can meet all the wrestlers" said Harry .

Wow!" Make sure you give uncle Adam a high five from daddy okay" said Finn.

Mmmm!" Nodded Harry.

Seth appeared on the screen making Harry scream PAPA!" he screamed making Seth chuckle.

" Hey! SpongeBob" he called.

I miss you papa!" He said sadly.

Finn chuckled " you don't miss me?" He asked putting a hand on his chest mockly.

Harry laughed " I missed you too daddy.

Be good for your grandparents okay" said Finn.

I'm a good boy daddy" said Harry making Shawn laugh.

They said their goodbyes and hang-up.

Shawn took the boy upstairs to bed because they have a long flight tommorw to Florida for NXT so they need all the rest.


	4. Chapter 4

So grandpa will I play in the ring? Asked Harry.

Mark chuckled not when their training bud" mark explained.

But! But! I wanna play in the ring grandpa" whined Harry..

Shawn laughed walking into the hotel room from his meeting with hunter.

Did you boys have fun ?"

Yes! Gram I jumped on the bed like the five monkeys " said Harry excitedly...

Gram!" Exclaimed Shawn.

Harry smiled yes! Grams is you then grandpa mark is grandpa". 

Shawn laughed " okay I think gramps will work. they arrived at the arena and the boy was excited he was thrilled looking at those giants it made him excited. " gram look at those big guys they so big like papa and daddy " said harry. yes! buddy they are big listen baby gram has to go to a meeting with granpa hunter so you going to stay here with uncle gargano okay " harry nodded! okay grandpa gargano took his hand and he waved to his gram and looked up to the giant so you"re my daddy's friend? asked harry. yes! i am finn"s friend. cool" he said. they arrived in the lockeroom and everyone was excited to see harry seth's replica like father like son he looks nothing like finn he's his father's son harry looked around and noticed his fathers friend uncle adam he screamed running towards the shorter guy.

Uncle Adam " he ran screaming.

Hey! SJ." He said .

I'm not SJ my name is Harry".

Ohh! Harry Potter!" Exclaimed adam, making Harry laugh.

Buddy we need to find your grandparents okay I have a match next" said Adam lifting Harry.

While walking Adam bumped into an official who updated him about his coming match and Adam didn't even notice Harry climbing down and disappearing into the corner.

After they talked he looked next to him and his eyes grew wide " ohh! Fuck where is Harry ?" He asked the official who shrugged his shoulders and left.

Ohh! Fuck " he said scratching his neck.

What am I gonna say to Shawn and the undertaker ohh! Fuck his gonna kill me" he mumbled.

Ohh! Gargano dude am I glad to see you man "

Adam you literally just saw me" .

Dude you gotta help me" 

What did you do this time?" Asked Johnny.

I think I lost Seth's kid".

As in Like Harry?"

Yes! Dude! Help me please we gotta find him" Adam was now panicking.

Adam calm down we will look for him okay" he said and they left to look for Harry Adam was hoping Shawn doesn't find them any time soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Shawn! Don't get mad " said Adam.

What is going on Adam ?" Where is my grandson?" 

I may have misplaced him or not" said Adam looking at Gargano for help.

Spill Adam" yelled Shawn.

Okay! So I was talking with an official and Harry kinda left when I was not looking." Said Adam rubbing his neck.

So you lost my grandson ohh! My god you want Seth to murder me " Shawn started pacing he grabbed his phone to call mark .

You too better find my grandson before Seth finds out about this " Shawn said and left.

So I can pull this off ?" Asked Harry making everyone jump.

The guys ran the grab the weights and move Harry out of the way.

Harry giggled.

Hunter came over to speak to the superstars when Harry run up to him.

Harry !" Exclaimed hunter.

Does Shawn know where you are buddy?" He asked

Nope!"

What!" Want me to call him?" 

Harry chuckled and nodded.

Hunter dismissed the superstars and dialed Shawn's phone.

A few minutes later Shawn walked in and hugged Harry" buddy you want to give me a heartattack?" He asked hugging him.

But grandpa I wanted to have fun look around " said Harry.

It's okay buddy all that matters is I found you " said Shawn kissing his forehead.

Can we go home grandpa so I can call daddy" asked Harry .

Shawn nodded " I think that's a good idea buddy." Said Shawn they left for the car with a yawning Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here the final chapter.... And kids are kids they know this things....

So grandpa" called Harry.

Mark smiled " yes Harry.

So my dad's come back will they bring me a little brother?" 

Asked Harry shocking mark making him choke on his whiskey.

I don't know buddy we will just have to wait until they get here".

Okay" Harry shrugged his shoulders.

Shawn walked in and went to kiss mark " hey! How are my favourite boys doing?" He asked kissing Harry's hair.

Grams do you think my dad's are going to bring me a little brother?" 

Shawn smiled " I don't know we'll see when they get here" he said . Making Harry smile.

Shawn turned to mark who smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

How was bible study?" 

Shawn chuckled " don't get me started " they wanna do the birth of Christ but no Jesus".

What?"

Nobody wants to play Jesus.

That's bad" said mark.

And sister Abigail had the guts to call me an unfit parent because Seth is a atheist" Shawn said whispering atheist.

He makes his own decisions didn't she know." Said mark.

An she said he won't go to heaven" Shawn breathed " she just makes me wanna stop going to church."

Are you in church for her or for you?" Asked mark.

For me ohh!" I spoke to the bishop he approved for Harry to be baptized now just have to convince his parents".

Goodluck with that " said mark getting back to his game.

Shawn left to start on dinner that's when the door bell rang and Steve ran to open with mark on tow.

Harry buddy I think we spoke about you opening the ..... Mark couldn't get to finish because Harry was screaming " DADDY! PAPA!" you're back " he said hugging his parents close.

Yes sweetie pie we back ohh! How I missed you " said Finn hugging him close.

Daddy!" Said Harry.

Seth carried the bags inside and hugged his parents.

Grams look their back" said Harry.

The family sat an had dinner Finn was telling Shawn about the vacation and Harry was telling them about all the fun they had while he was staying with his grandparents.

Finn was listening to everything with a smile.

After the dinner Finn and Seth did the dishes and they gathered in the living room to watch some Christmas movie.

Finn smiled " Shawn ,mark and Harry we have an announcement to make " Shawn smiled it can't be he was in the edge of his seat.

We are pregnant " Shawn jumped " ohh! My god really ?" He asked.

Yes! Finn nodded we took a test about three days back and I'm six weeks long."

Shawn smiled " Harry buddy it looks like you getting your Christmas wish Early.

Harry was clueless.

Shawn smiled" poor baby you getting a little brother / sister for Christmas" he explained making Harry jump up and down on the couch.

Christmas wish " the couple was confused.

Yes! Harry asked me this morning if you two are bringing him a little brother?"

Finn and Seth laughed " silly baby 

Harry is a silly baby indeed.


End file.
